finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia
Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia é o segundo pacote de expansão para Final Fantasy XI. Este pacote de expansão traz várias novas áreas, missões, e um novo enredo para o jogo. É também a única expansão, até agora, que não dispõem de classes adicionais. Chains of Promathia, comumente referido como CoP por jogadores inglêses, é a primeira expansão a sair depois de Final Fantasy XI ser lançado fora do Japão. Ele foi projetado para ser um desafio para os jogadores hardcore, também com foco na entrega de uma história envolvente com um elenco. Por esta razão, Chains of Promathia teve o enredo mais longo e algumas das missões mais difíceis encontrados em Final Fantasy XI no seu lançamento. A dificuldade destas missões foram reduzidas depois de anos de feedback dos jogadores. Serviço de Chains of Promathia começaram em 22 de setembro de 2004 (JST). Novas Adições Missões & Buscas Como Chains of Promathia está fortemente focada em novas missões, novos conteúdos (em especial as novas áreas) pode ser progressivamente desbloqueados por completar as missões. Ao contrário d Rise of the Zilart, não há pré-requisitos necessários para iniciar suas missões principais da história. Novas missões também estão disponíveis para os jogadores para empreender. Inimigos Áreas Novas Regiões Novas Zonas Sistemas da Jogabilidade *Clamming *Adicionais Orb Battles *Empty Notorious Monsters (ENM) *Lumoria NM System *Limbus *Dreamworld Dynamis *Brenner *Voidwatch Personagens *O Aventureiro, que dirige o enredo para a frente. *'Prishe' é a heroína da história em Chains of Promathia. Ela é uma garota de temperamento forte boca-suja vinda de Tavnazia, onde ela ganhou o apelido de "Abhorrent One". *'Ulmia' é amiga de infância de Prishe e também vem de Tavnazia. Dotada de uma voz bonita, ela era uma vez um membro do coro Tavnaziano. *'Tenzen', um mensageiro do Extremo Oriente, chegou a terras do Oriente, em uma tentativa de parar o vazio que tomou conta de sua terra natal. *Sir Louverance é um ex-Cavaleiro Real e neto de Francmage, o representante d'Orian San na expedição ao norte. *'Jabbos' é um Galka que viveu a vida em reclusão com as Moblins de Movalpolos. *Os Mithran Trackers são três caçadores que se indentificam de Shikaree X, Y e Z. Eles procuram criminosos para fazer justiça sob a lei Mithran. *'Esha'ntarl' atua como o Duque Vicarious em Jeuno. Ela está no comando dos assuntos do Ducado na ausência do arquiduque. *Os Chebukki Siblings são três Tarutaru brincalhões nascidos em Tavnazia que estão sempre causando problemas com suas palhaçadas Travessas. *O Enigmático Jovem é um rapaz misterioso que parece estar relacionada com a força destrutiva conhecida como Vazio. *'Nag'molada' é um diplomata Jeunoanio que é hábil na arte da negociação *'Promathia', o Deus do Crepúsculo, é dito ter amaldiçoado a humanidade para tentar abrir as portas para o Paraíso. História Capítulo 1: Ancient Flames Beckon thumb|left|250px|Bahamut emerge do mar. Na Ilha Qufim, os cientistas de Jeuno na Torre de Delkfutt ficam perplexo quando o fluxo de energia na linha de cristal norte se inverte. Uma explosão ocorre, presumivelmente matando todos os cientistas. A Guarda Ducal liderado pelo Wolfgang se apressam para encontrar um jovem enigmático que sobreviveu à explosão e levá-lo para a enfermaria no Alto Jeuno. Monberaux, o médico em Jeuno, encontra o jovem ileso. Quando o Aventureiro visita à enfermaria, o garoto misterioso desperta e lhe dá um amuleto. A Guarda Ducal, juntamente com um diplomata Jeunoano Nag'molada, tentam trazer o garoto para interrogatório, mas ele foge e desaparece. No mar, ao norte da torre, o soberano dos céus Bahamut emerge da água. Ele emite um aviso para os filhos de Vana'diel, afirmando que a chegada do Guardião do Apocalipse está perto e apela a seus asseclas para derramar o sangue dos deuses. O Aventureiro investiga os cristais quebrados nos penhascos de Holla, Mea e Dem, e é atraído para o reino sombrio de Promyvion. Depois de subir ao pináculo dentro Promyvion e derrotar monstruosidades conhecidas como o Vazio, o aventureiro chega a um cristal gigante conhecido como o mothercrystal. Nag'molada chega e tenta matar o aventureiro para evitar danos ao cristal, mas é interrompido pelo rapaz misterioso que aparece e bloqueia os perseguidores com mortalhas de escuridão. No terceira rochedo que o aventureiro chega, ele é emboscado por Nag'molada e a Guarda Ducal. Quando o Aventureiro chega no mothercrystal daquele rochedo, Nag'molada afirma que o menino enigmático lançou Emptiness, uma força destrutiva sombria, sobre o cristal. Capítulo 2: The Isle of Forgotten Saints Após o Aventureiro derrotar o vazio no mothercrystal, Nag'molada e o Aventureiro são teletransportados para uma terra distante, que mais tarde descobrem ser o Archipelago Tavnaziano. Enquanto o Aventureiro esta inconsciente, um trio de Tarutarus conhecido como o Mithran Trackers roubam o amuleto de sua posse, pensando que pertence a Prishe, o líder de sua liquidação. Nag'molada e o Aventureiro chegam ao Tavnazian safehold e têm permissão para descansar lá até o retorno de Prishe. Um ancião, Despachiaire, explica que ele e outros sobreviventes do Tavnazian Marquisate foram levados em segurança pelo Cardeal Mildaurion durante a guerra. Os sobreviventes têm vividos em isolamento porque a ponte terrestre ligando-o a Quon foi destruída. Nag'molada voluntária sua ajuda para matar um minotauro à espreita nas proximidades de Phomiuna Aqueducts em uma tentativa de ganhar a sua confiança. thumb|250px|Prishe retorna ao safehold. Prishe regressa com o sua amiga Ulmia após patrulharem a vizinhança e informa a cidade que os monstros ferozes e um dragão se reuniram no Cabo Riverne. Ela permite que os dois náufragos fiquem por conta de suas boas ações e devolve ao Aventureiro seu amuleto, que é idêntico ao que ela recebeu do cardeal. Despachiaire postula que o dragão que apareceu poderia ser Bahamut, como retratado numa pintura da cidade de Al'Taieu dada a eles por Grezzo do Tenshodo. Em Misareaux Coast, Ulmia está cantando o primeiro verso do Leigo dos Imortais. Quando Nag'molada ouve isso, ele está impressionado e compartilha o segundo verso da canção, também conhecida como o Memoria de la S^tona, com ela. Ele revela que a música continua com um terceiro verso que é cantada apenas pelos deuses. Prishe pretende confrontar Bahamut no Cabo Riverne em resposta e descobre que Nag'molada e os trigêmeos Chebukki já foram para lá. Prishe, Ulmia e o Aventureiro chegam a Cape Riverne para descobrir que ela foi espacialmente distorcida. No Monarch Linn, Nag'molada canta a Memoria de la S^tona a Bahamut, provando-lhe que ele é um Kuluu. Devido a isso, Bahamut decide honrar o pacto que fez com sua raça anos atrás. Uma aeronave de cientistas liderados por Jeunoanos uma misteriosa mulher e eles parecem subjugar Bahamut com uma teia mágica. Prishe e o Aventureiro são atacados por algumas mammets que lembram os cientistas e os derrotam, liberando Bahamut de seus vínculos. Em sua fúria, Bahamut teletransporta Prishe, Ulmia, os trigêmeos Chebukki e o Aventureiro para longe. Na Torre de Delkfutt, Nag'molada reúne-se com a mulher, Esha'ntarl, que é revelado ser uma Zilart e um outro membro da Armathrwn Society. Ela repreende por se aproximar de Bahamut sozinha, e culpa por deixar Bahamut e o garoto misterioso fugirem. Capítulo 3: A Transient Dream Prishe e o Aventureiro recuperam a consciência em Gustaberg. Culpam a aeronave pelo o que aconteceu, Prishe confronta Cid em Bastok e, em seguida, vai para Jeuno para encontrar seu velho amigo Grezzo no Tenshodo, com esperanças de que ele possa preparar um barco de volta para Tavnazia para ela. Grezzo, que é o pai de Aldo, esta muito longe. No entanto, Aldo concorda em ajudar o retorno de Prishe para Tavnazia como ele recentemente recebeu um pedido de viajar para Tavnazia e pode permitir-lhe ir junto com o consentimento dos outros passageiros. thumb|left|250px|Tenzen buscando uma audiência em Jeuno. O aventureiro é procurado por traição em Jeuno e transforma-se em provar sua inocência. Esha'ntarl, o vicário duque recebe um público a partir do Aventureiro e Tenzen, um mensageiro do Extremo Oriente, que afirma que o vazio rapidamente engoliu a terra no Extremo Oriente, sinalizando o retorno do Guardião do Apocalipse. Esha'ntarl suspeita que o jovem enigmático pode ser o guarda-redes e das funções do aventureiro com a sua captura para provar sua inocência. Os trigêmeos Chebukki aparecem em Windurst e tentam encontrar seu pai perdido há muito tempo, indo tão longe com a alegação de Yoran-Oran e Honoi-Gomoi para ser o único. Para evitar o ridículo, Yoran-Oran recebe o Aventureiro adquirir um Espelho Mimeo, um objeto que possa ver memórias, a fim de limpar seu nome. Os trigêmeos deixam Windurst com a crença de que seu pai Karaha-Baruha faleceu e procuram o Nag'molada em Jeuno. Ulmia aparece em San d'Oria e tenta descobrir mais sobre a abertura dos portões para o Paraíso sem sucesso. No entanto, ela descobre que o cardeal Mildaurion pode ainda estar vivo. O aventureiro encontra-se com Louverance, um descendente de Francmage e descobre que a Expedição Allied foi originalmente criada por Bastok. Cid depois explica que ele foi o único que obteve Bastok para enviar a expedição para as Terras do Norte depois de ser vendido um pedaço de magicite dito ser um fragmento do cristal das Terras do Norte conhecida como a estrela de Tavnazia. Nag'molada e os trigêmeos Chebukki voltam a Tavnazia por uma aeronave. Prishe repente cai inconsciente e é levada para a enfermaria por Tenzen. Amuleto de Prishe parece estar desaparecido e ela luta violentamente em seu sono. O Aventureiro dá o seu amuleto para Prishe, que estabiliza a sua condição. Monberaux relata que o menino enigmático foi flagrado nas ruínas de Pso'Xja. Tenzen e o Aventureiro tentam localizar o menino em Pso'Xja mas tropeçam em cima de A Shrouded Maw onde eles surpreendentemente encontrando Prishe deitada lá. Eles lutam com Diabolos e percebem que ele tem os atraído em seu mundo dos sonhos. O garoto misterioso aparece e resgata Prishe do sonho. Tenzen revela sua lâmina do avatar Phoenix e implora para Diabolos ajudar a derrotar o Vazio. Diabolos afirma que não há salvação do vazio e oferece ao mundo dos sonho da Dynamis como uma fuga da realidade eterna, mas é recusado. Prishe desperta em Jeuno. Tenzen explica que Diabolos e Phoenix são dois dos cinco avatares terrestres nascidos para proteger Vana'diel, juntamente com Carbuncle, Fenrir e Bahamut. Tenzen revelada ser a pessoa que contratou o transporte para Tavnazia e ele convida Prishe e Ulmia para acompanhá-lo na viagem de lá para procurar pelo Bahamut para ver sua resposta. Capítulo 4: The Cradles of Children Lost Ao chegar em Tavnazia, Tenzen pretende chegar ao Bahamut antes que o exército d Jeuno chegue e se junte a Ulmia, que tinha ido buscar a resposta do Bahamut, no Cabo Riverne. thumb|250px|Bahamut e seus asseclas. No Monarch Linn, o Bahamut convocou seus seguidores para se preparar para a guerra. Bahamut zomba do pedido de ajuda do Tenzen e envia Ouryu para atacá-los. Após que o Aventureiro resiste a fúria de Ouryu, Bahamut afirma que a Phoenix está desperdiçando seu tempo tentando derrotar o vazio e recebe-a com a terceira estrofe da Memoria de la S^tona. Quando o grupo reconhece a música, Bahamut está impressionado com o seu conhecimento. Ele revela que uma criança que sabia o quarto verso da canção fez o pacto com ele para destruir toda a humanidade, para ser cumprida quando o Guardião do Apocalipse retornar. Bahamut, em seguida, voa para longe com seus asseclas. O grupo descobre que o vazio é a vontade do Deus do Crepúsculo Promathia que foi dito ter amaldiçoado a humanidade por seus pecados de tentar alcançar o Paraíso. Nag'molada culpa Tenzen por interferir com os planos do ducado de parar o Bahamut e pedir para o aventureiro levar o amuleto que havia recebido ao quarto mothercrystal encontrado abaixo do Castelo Zvahl. Prishe revela que ela teve um acidente quando criança após entrar em contacto com o navio batismal abaixo da igreja e parou de envelhecer desde então. Ulmia e Tenzen pedem para Prishe acompanhá-los para as Terras do Norte para rastrear o menino e saber mais sobre o Vazio. Ela sugere que eles pedirem diretamente para Promathia no Sacrarium, onde uma estátua de Promathia está alojada. Prishe prende as mãos para a estátua para ouvir sua voz e reivindica ao Deus do Crepúsculo que deseja sua própria ressurreição, e sua própria morte. Despachiaire culpa Prishe pelo infortúnio de Tavnazia quando ele descobre que ela conversou com Promathia. Um cavaleiro Elvaan chamado de Sir Louverance chega em Tavnazia e reivindica ser enviado pela Catedral de San d'Orian. Ele está à procura de desaparecidos da Cardeal Mildaurion, que acredita-se estar envolvido no roubo de rolos e escrituras. Louverance se oferece para levá Prishe das mãos de Despachiaire em troca de qualquer conhecimento que ela possa ter do cardeal. Ulmia vai junto como ela sente o seu conhecimento da Memoria de la S^tona, o que ela aprendeu do Cardeal Mildaurion, pode ser útil para resolver os mistérios que estão diante deles. Ulmia, Tenzen e Prishe deixam Tavnazia na aeronave de Louverance com destino a San d'Oria. Capítulo 5: The Return Home A aeronave chega a Bastok em vez de San d'Oria, uma vez que tinha sido emprestado de Cid. Eles se reúnem na Metalworks e aprender que a Magicite Preto das Terras do Norte tinha sido trazida de volta para dentro do vaso baptismal que Nag'molada tinha acabado de roubar do Sacrário. Ulmia, Prishe, Tenzen, Louverance e o Aventureiro atravessa as ruínas de Pso'Xja para chegar ao mothercrystal Vazhl. Nag'molada e o garoto misterioso ambos aparecem lá. Nag'molada revela que o navio batismal é, na verdade, o Olho da Altana, usado para transformar Emptiness em Magicite e que o amuleto o menino deu ao Aventureiro já foi dada ao Kuluu pelos Zilart para conter a escuridão e colegas em seus corações como eles tinham perdido o Whisper of the Soul, uma habilidade para se comunicar diretamente com a mente do outro. O menino é revelado para ser Selh'teus, um Kuluu que foi o único sobrevivente de Al'Taieu quando foi destruído milhares de anos atrás. Quando Selh'teus é subjugado por Nag'molada, ele se comunica telepaticamente com Prishe e começa a cantar o quarto verso da Memoria de la S^tona, fazendo com que o mothercrystal ressoa. Isso permite a Selh'teus a oportunidade de escapar e tocar o mothercrystal, causando Emptiness a se espalhar em torno dele. thumb|left|250px|Diabolos e Prishe inconsiente. O Aventureiro desperta em Promyvion separado do resto do grupo. Ele resgata Tenzen, Louverance e Ulmia que tinham sidos engolido pelo vazio, antes de chegar ao Spire de Vahzl e juntando com Nag'molada na tentativa de escapar do reino. Após o Aventureiro derrotar o vazio encontrado lá, Diabolos aparece com Prishe e revela sua descoberta de que Selh'teus tinha vindo de Al'Taieu em uma missão para proteger a capital celestial, que não tinha sido destruída como se pensava anteriormente, mas repousa além do quinto mothercrystal. Ele explica que todas as almas são escravos da vontade de Promathia e é por isso Bahamut tem a intenção de destruir todos. Prishe resolve matar o Guardião do Apocalipse para quebrar o pacto de Bahamut de destruir a humanidade. Escapando do Promyvion, o Aventureiro se reúne com Ulmia, Louverance e Tenzen no laboratório de Cid. Prishe está longe de ser encontrada e o Ducado emitiu um mandado de prisão. Sob a hipótese de que Selh'teus é o Guardião do Apocalipse, Louverance, Tenzen e Ulmia seguem caminhos separados. Louverance retorna a Tavnazia para investigar a capital celestial de Al'Taieu; Tenzen procura a ajuda do avatar Carbuncle; e Ulmia tenta localizar Prishe. Louverance descobre mais sobre a pintura de Al'Taieu e que um grupo de Mitra havia exigido a pintura voltou para o Templo de Uggalepih. Em Windurst, o chieftainess Mithran, Perih Vashai, explica que o cardeal havia feito um acordo com a Mitra para manter a pintura em Tavnazia. Ela fez uma promessa de que os meios para realizar o dever Mithran para despertar os deuses dormindo havia sido preparado em Tavnazia - que nunca foi cumprido. Perih Vashai afirma que os caçadores do pecado Mithran estão agora buscando Prishe, para expiar os pecados do Cardeal. Honoi-Gomoi passa Louverance o Espelho Mimeo e retransmite informações sobre o caçador de recompensas que reside em uma ilha no Bibiki Bay. Confrontando o caçador de recompensas Vukki-Chebukki, Louverance descobre que ele estava em uma missão secreta para encontrar o caminho para Al'Taieu mas descobriram que ela só abre uma vez a cada cem anos. Louverance e o Aventureiro vão para Movalpolos, onde apareceu Moblins das profundezas de Vana'diel cerca de 100 anos atrás. Louverance postula que pode haver um caminho aqui que conduz à Al'Taieu. Deeper em Movalpolos, eles acham Selh'teus e Moblins cantando louvores de Promathia a ele. Eles se encontram com um Galka chamado Jabbos que tem vivido com as Moblins por um longo tempo. A luta começa com as Moblins quando os trigêmeos Chebukki chegam a Movalpolos mas é parado por Jabbos. Selh'teus escapa. Jabbos explica que as Moblins que Selh'teus não é Promathia. Ele explica que os Moblins inicialmente tinha sido à procura de um gigante de ferro banhado em luz, mas encontrou uma estátua de pedra de Promathia e começo a acreditar que eles eram filhos de Promathia. Jabbos explica que uma sacerdotisa Tavnaziana que removeu a estátua de Promathia de Movalpolos lhe tinha dito que os Moblins não eram filhos de Promathia, como ele haviam morrido muito antes dos homens-fera nascerem. O Moblins continuaram a cavar nas cavernas até que encontraram o mothercrystal. Os Moblins estão chateados quando eles descobrem que Jabbos tinha mantido essa informação a partir deles e não mais recebê-lo. Jabbos decide juntar-se a Louverance em sua busca. thumb|250px|Carbuncle oferece sua ajuda a Tenzen. No La Theine Plateau, Carbuncle parece para Tenzen e explica que ele tem a intenção de acordar os deuses adormecidos para prevenir Promathia de retornar. Ele oferece o poder que uma vez concedida ao Kuluu para Phoenix, a fim de rejuvenescer ela. Tenzen e o Aventureiro sabem que Jeuno está a mobilizando a Guarda Ducal para um ataque ao Bahamut antes que ele embosque as cidades de Vana'diel. Esha'ntarl pede ajuda do Aventureiro para proteger os mothercrystals. Ela acredita que a segurança de Prishe está ameaçada e espera encontrá-la em breve. Quando Nag'molada argumenta com a Sociedade Armathrwn sobre o plano para capturar Selh'teus, Esha'ntarl revela que ela possui outro amuleto e acena para Selh'teus cumprir o pacto. Nag'molada descobre que Selh'teus tinha chegado ao Terminal do Cristal, na Torre de Delkfutt através da linha de cristal que conecta os cinco mothercrystals. Selh'teus tinha sido sugado pela luz das mothercrystals, fazendo com que o vazio formar em torno deles. A memória do terminal revela que Esha'ntarl era uma vez um Kuluu como Nag'molada mas havia retirado seu vazio na Câmara dos Eventide para se tornar um Zilart novamente. Tenzen consulta Fenrir em Pso'Xja. Lá, Fenrir mostra uma visão de 1000 ano no passado. Nele, Esha'ntarl afirma que ela iria continuar o plano de Selh'teus para derrotar o Guardião do Apocalipse e os pedidos de Fenrir adivinha quando e onde o guardião iria aparecer. Adivinhação de Fenrir revela que o Guardião do Apocalipse vai surgir 1.000 anos depois, em Tavnazia. Em San d'Oria, a busca de Ulmia pela Prishe tem sucesso. Ela descobre com o Sumo Sacerdote Chasalvige que o 5º verso de Memoria de la S^tona pode ser usado para chamar adiante os deuses. Na mansão de Yoran-Oran, o Mithran Rastreador Shikaree Y enfrenta o ex-ministro como ela suspeita que ele abriga magicite. Junto com a ajuda do Dr. Shantotto, Prishe descobre e revela que a magicite está embutida em seu peito. Shikaree Y leva Prishe para Attohwa Chasm para se reunir com outros Trackers Mithran. No Boneyard Gully, o rastreador Shikaree Z, que conhecera Prishe há muitos anos, a acusa de crimes cometidos e exige o pagamento pelos pecados do Cardeal Mildaurion. O ataque Mithran Trackers mas são subjugados pelo Aventureiro. Prishe descobre que a estrela de Tavnazia está no Uleguerand Gama e parte para lá. No Bearclaw Pinnacle, Prishe revela que a estrela de Tavnazia, uma vez que parte do magicite formada dentro dela, era a magicite que envenenou as mentes dos membros da expedição as Terras do Norte. O cristal da Divindade das Trevas que uma vez estava aqui das bestas tinha sido quebrado, o que significava que a Lay completado dos Imortais tinha sido cantada em sua presença. Depois de derrotar o Snoll Tzar que se esconde lá, Prishe recupera a estrela de Tavnazia e foge. Nas Metalworks em Bastok, Cid revela que Bahamut foi encontrado além do mar de nuvens e está trabalhando em uma aeronave que pode chegar a essa altura. Prishe é manchada em Jeuno, e para que todos partirem para Jeuno para encontrá-la. Capítulo 6: Echoes of Time Prishe se entrega às autoridades de Jeuno. O grupo de Louverance, Tenzen, Shikaree Z, e Jabbos reunem-se em uma taverna em Jeuno. E chegam à conclusão de que Prishe é o Guardião do Apocalipse que Mildaurion pretende usar para despertar a Deus do Crepúsculo usando o poder da Memoria de la S^tona. Na costa Misareaux, Esha'ntarl reúne-se com Selh'teus e ele compartilha uma visão de Al'Taieu com ela. Nag'molada os embosca, mas Selh'teus consegue escapar. Nag'molada insiste em viajar para Al'Taieu e usar a Câmara de Eventide para restaurar sua Whisper of the Soul. Ele ameaça a matar Esha'ntarl mas é interrompido pelos trigêmeos Chebukki que tinha advertido a traição de Nag'molada. Em Jeuno, Esha'ntarl revela-se a Prishe e Ulmia e eles percebem que ela é o cardeal Mildaurion. Esha'ntarl explica que derrotar o Guardião do Apocalipse só irá deixar a escuridão livre para reencarnar em outro corpo, e que a única maneira de quebrar o ciclo é ressuscitar Promathia e derrotá-lo na forma de um deus na presença do mothercrystal. Embora este era seu plano desde o início, o vazio dentro de Prishe foi transformado em magicite por acidente, e o conhecimento de Ulmia da Memoria de la S^tona permanece incompleta. thumb|left|250px|Phoenix contra-ataca o megaflame d Bahamut. Ulmia rastreia Emeline, um outro membro do coro Tavnaziano que conhecia o verso final da Memoria de la S^tona, mas ele perdeu a memória. Com a ajuda de Louverance e o Espelho Mimeo, Ulmia é capaz de aprender o quinto verso da canção de sua memória esquecida. Mutuários dirigível de Cid, o grupo que se reuniram na taberna e o Aventureiro tenta juntar-se com a armada Jeunoana nos céus. Quando eles são disparados em, eles embarcam nos navios de guerra para investigar. Prishe é encontrada a bordo de uma das aeronaves e eles são atacados por Nag'molada com mammets e armas biológicas. Em uma tentativa de aplacar Nag'molada, Prishe revela que um caminho para Al'Taieu existe em Movalpolos. Por sua vez, Nag'molada avisa que Bahamut esta na presença da armada de aeronaves. Bahamut revela que Prishe não é mais o Guardião do Apocalipse e que o verdadeiro guardião reside na Al'Taieu. Bahamut declara que, se ele destrói a humanidade, não haverá nada para Promathia envolver e Ele não terá a força para entrar em Vana'diel. Quando Prishe e o Aventureiro desafiam Bahamut, ele ataca a aeronave com megaflare. Tenzen contraria o ataque com o poder da Phoenix Blade, dando tempo para abandonar o navio. Capítulo 7: In the Light of the Crystal O ataque contra Bahamut falhou, mas ele sofreu um golpe crítico. Em parar o ataque de Bahamut, Phoenix se sacrificou, liberando toda a energia da Phoenix Blade. thumb|250px|O grupo chega ao mothercrystal de Al'Taieu. Esha'ntarl reúne-se com os outros na taberna em Jeuno para planejar como chegar a Al'Taieu. Ela alerta o perigo para as Moblins como eles têm conhecimento e acesso ao quinto mothercrystal. No Movalpolos, os Moblins parecem estar gravemente feridos. Nag'molada tinha usado o caminho que eles cavaram para Selh'teus chegar a Al'Taieu e cedeu-a atrás dele para evitar de ser seguido. Como os Moblins são fracos demais para cavar, o grupo elabora uma outra maneira de chegar à capital celestial. Cid menciona que uma estranha luz vermelha atirou-se do Mar da Shu'Meyo. Ele envia o grupo para se abastecer e estudar o Olho de Altana, a fim de reparar sua aeronave que pode ser usada para tirar o resto para o feixe de luz. Como Prishe, Ulmia, Tenzen, Louverance, Jabbos, Shikaree Z e o Aventureiro estabelecem em direção ao feixe vermelho, a aeronave é sequestrada pelos trigêmeos Chebukki, que estão em conluio com Tenzen. Agindo sobre as instruções finais da Phoenix para ele, Tenzen tenta matar o aventureiro, mas falha. A luz vermelha engolfa a nave e o grupo é teletransportado para o quinto mothercrystal em Al'Taieu. Ao contrário dos outros quatro mothercrystals, o que está em Al'Taieu é desprovido de calor. Selh'teus explica que Al'Taieu e sua mothercrystal foram afundados no mar e puxados para outra dimensão, mas que ele está descendo para Vana'diel como sua luz está lentamente sendo drenada. Ele havia planejado reunir a luz dos outros quatro mothercrystals para alimentar a um em Al'Taieu e escolheu o Aventureiro como o navio para realizar tal luz, como ele não poderia fazê-lo a si mesmo. Nag'molada aparece e captura Prishe, pega seu amuleto e o usa para desenhar a luz das mothercrystals fora do Aventureiro. Capítulo 8: Emptiness Bleeds thumb|left|250px|Nag'molada quebra o selo de Yve'noile. Chegando ao Al'Taieu, o Aventureiro e os outros ouvem vozes acenando-los para o Grande Palácio de Hu'Xzoi. Eles resolvem encontrar o Rei Zilartiano lá. Dentro do palácio, o Aventureiro recupera a luz dos outros quatro mothercrystals. Eles chegam na Câmara de Eventide onde a Donzela do Amanhecer Yve'noile repousa em sono. Selh'teus explica que o vazio extraído do Kuluu no âmbito da Câmara de Eventide tinha manifestado em uma encarnação de Promathia que Yve'noile tinha conseguido selar dentro da câmara de audiência. Depois de derrotar o Zdei guardando o corredor, o aventureiro chega à sala de audiências. Querendo descobrir a verdade, Nag'molada quebra o selo de Yve'noile e libera Promathia. Promathia engole Nag'molada em Emptiness e o absorve, permitindo-lhe saber que os filhos de Vana'diel nascem de Promathia. Promathia em seguida, tenta romper em Vana'diel. Prishe e o Aventureiro são atraídos para o Empyreal Paradox no nível mais baixo do palácio, onde Selh'teus tenta retardar o avanço do Promathia. Juntos eles batalham com Promathia em um confronto final. Como Promathia chega perto de se derrotado, Prishe joga a estrela de Tavnazia para ele, e o Aventureiro desencadeia à luz das mothercrystals, fazendo com que as lágrimas de Altana a caiam. thumb|250px|Promathia despertado. Promathia é finalmente derrotado ea força vital retorna ao mothercrystal. É revelado que, como o Vazio é a personificação da morte em si, mesmo um deus possa morrer quando enfrentado seu poder. Altana foi quem dividiu o mothercrystal original em cinco partes para criar as raças e conter a Emptiness em partes menores, criando assim Vana'diel. Selh'teus promete permanecer em Al'Taieu e assistir a todo o mundo, enquanto todo mundo voltar para Vana'diel. Louverance, Jabbos, os trigêmeos Chebukki, Shikaree Z e Tenzen seguem caminhos separados, com os dois últimos retornando para seus países de origem. Esha'ntarl elogia os esforços do Aventureiro e decide ficar em Jeuno para monitorar os Zilart. Prishe e Ulmia voltam a Tavnazia para viverem pacificamente. Prishe recupera o vazio dentro dela com a magicite embutida derrete, e ela se torna mortal, novamente. Música Chains of Promathia teve novas músicas introduzidas para áreas e batalhas dentro da expansão. Tal como acontece com a expansão anterior, todas as novas músicas são compostas e arranjadas por Naoshi Mizuta com exceção de três faixas que são versões de riffs tomadas a partir de arranjados da "Memoro de la Ŝtono", que é composta por Nobuo Uematsu . Essa expansão também vê o retorno de Uematsu para Final Fantasy XI sob a forma de faixa vocal "Distant Worlds", caracterizando a soprano de ópera Izumi Masuda, que serve como a música-tema para o título. Quando Chains of Promathia está instalado, uma nova faixa "Unity" é reproduzida no lugar do "Vana'diel March" na tela título de Final Fantasy XI. Esta introdução de novas músicas na tela de título se tornará uma tradição que continua com pacotes de expansão subsequentes. Ao contrário, com a expansão anterior, nem todas as novas faixas foram adicionados com o lançamento da expansão, mas foram incluídas em atualizações de versões posteriores. A partir de 2 faixas por essa expansão, todos os arquivos de música adicionados ao jogo também seria codificado em ATRAC. Um número de faixas utilizadas em Chains of Promathia não estão em destaque no Original Soundtrack mas já foram liberados no Unreleased Tracks do Final Fantasy XI Original Soundtrack Premium Box. Galeria Trivialidades *''Chains of Promathia'' é bem lembrado por jogadores como tendo uma das histórias mais longas e épicas em Final Fantasy XI. O grande número de personagens, arcos de história e extensas cut-scenes com narração detalhada também foram sem precedentes no jogo no momento de seu lançamento. *''Chains of Promathia'' tem uma reputação entre os jogadores como sendo a expansão mais difícil de Final Fantasy XI. No seu lançamento, o conteúdo para as missões eram tão difícil que só um punhado de jogadores foram capazes de progredir através da história. A grande maioria das novas áreas teve que ser desbloqueadas, e muitas das áreas têm um nível de restrição sobre elas, para não mencionar os inimigos com mecânica de batalha nunca vistos antes. Fora de todas as expansões, que envolve a maior quantidade de campos de batalha e NM lutas que precisam ser vencidas. Essa dificuldade seria posteriormente reduzida de várias maneiras em atualizações de versões posteriores, como através da remoção de perda de EXP e levantando o nível máximo imposta em campos de batalha da missão. *A partir da atualização de Junho de 2010, o nível máximo das áreas de Chains of Promathia e missão no campo de batalha foram aumentadas, e agora só se aplicam a esvaziar monstro notório (ENM) e as missões d Chains pf Promathia com restrições de nível, como "The Big One" e "Return to the Depths". Desde que um personagem é suficientemente nivelado, muitas missões iniciais agora podem ser completadas solo com relativa facilidade. Muitas missões posteriores, no entanto, ainda são projetados para fornecer um desafio para grupos de jogadores de alto nível. Links Externos *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11/promathia/ Site oficial Japonês] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/promathia/ Site oficial Norte Americano] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/promathia/ Site oficial Europeu] de:Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia ru:Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia en:Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia Categoria:Final Fantasy XI Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Expansões de MMO